The Black Sun
The Black sun was an eclipse that covered the majority of the land of Domhanda in darkness for 6 months. During this time Horrors emerged and ran rampant through out the land as people starved and died from the cold. It was only by the grace of Domhanda's gods that people survived but many gods died, giving all their power to keep the people alive. Its origin is unknown but its effect 1,000 years ago is still felt today The Cult of the Black Sun "I looked up into the sky and there I saw my doom, lithesome yet dread. What creatures were these? How many tortures would I endure before peace was mine? A thousand wretched forms united only by a hatred that never ends. Malign and savage to the last, they brim with bitterness for the works of the gods and man." The Cult of the Black Sun is a religious sect obsessed with seeking power to deify the gods that they claim abandoned them during the cataclysm. In desperation and madness they turned to forces best left untapped, the elemental evils and were damned one and all. They learned of spells and magics that corrupted their form into horrible abominations, worse still it destroyed their souls and made them vassals for the destructive chaotic evil elementals. The Warped Ones. "You should see them run in packs through the streets, trails of spittle and urine behind them, manes matted with blood and incense.They are performing the Rite, seeking sacrifices to devour. You should imagine the horror of a commoner as she gazes through the upper window of her home, sees the pack descend upon an unwitting slave, recognizes on the arm of one the wedding tattoo of her lost daughter, taken into the temple a month ago. You should see them in the temple as they administer the astral drug to the celebrants, grinning, tongues lolling, flicking comatose limbs, writhing against immobile human bodies. You should see the flesh pits, an unsleeping mass of unhuman celebrants." The Warped Ones were once just another despised cult that came to be during the cataclysm, a human body and an animal, both souls annihilated forever, the body made the receptacle of the debased elemental spirits the Cult of the Black Sun worships. Now they are crafted in the flesh-pits that litter the city in swarms. Their purpose is to be the celebrants in the Elemental rites, a link between human and primordial monsters. They howl, bark, hiss their liturgies to the Black Sun, run in packs daily through outer reaches of the city at noon in search of sacrifices, their hunt itself an ecstatic rite. Without victims, they fall on and devour each other. But the Black Banner has no lack of the poor, no lack of slaves, no lack of disposable souls. And the soldiers herd more into the fleshvats daily The Warped Ones are a fusion of man and animal; their bodies are tough, strong frames layered in knots of muscle. The tangled fur of the Each one is matted with dried blood, filth, dirt and dung that nest countless varieties of ticks and fleas, as a result of this, they live in a state of countless agitation, and rage always seethes in the heart of every single one. The putrid stench of a Warped one is enough to make even seasoned warriors gag; their brays of bloodlust and the gleam of malice in their dark cannibalistic eyes can unsettle even the staunchest of troops. Their form never identical to another, each is a foul twisted spawn full of hatred and driven to tear down the gods and mortals alike. There is nothing natural about a Warped One, animals flee from them and druidic sects abhor them. Some have chitinous patches of insect like armor on their bodies with eyes on the end of hideous stalks that emerge from their skulls and long crab like claw appendages. They are of infinite form and variety and some even burn with elemental energy.